Castor and Pollux
Castor and Pollux, the Gemini Twins, appear as bosses in God of War: Ascension. Greek Mythology Castor, along with his twin brother Pollux, was worshipped as gods who helped shipwrecked sailors and who brought favorable winds for those who made sacrifices to them. Their mother was Leda. Castor was the mortal son of Tyndareus, the king of Sparta, and Pollux the demigod son of Zeus, who seduced Leda in the form of a swan. Though accounts of their birth are varied, they are sometimes said to have been born from an egg, along with their sisters Helen of Troy and Clytemnestra. The twins were also Argonauts. When Castor was killed, Pollux asked Zeus to let him share his own immortality with his twin to keep them together, and they were transformed into the constellation Gemini. The Romans considered Castor and Pollux the patron gods of horses and of the Roman social order of mounted knights, called equites. God of War Series 'God of War: Ascension' The Gemini twins reside in the Temple of the Oracle. Castor claims to be a prophet, and is a towering man, wielding two weapons, while Pollux, his brother, is attached to his stomach and is a small, undeveloped twin with only one hand. The Gemini twins have usurped the temple of the Oracle of Delphi, and took over her time-shifting powers. They are both old in age, but use their amulet to reverse their youth to do battle. Kratos chases them throughout the temple, and kills the two of them, having Castor fall to his death, and Pollux's skull being crushed underneath the Spartan's boot after being severed from his older brother. The Amulet of Uroborus is gained after their defeat. Castor Castor assumes the role of prophet in the temple. Cruel and snobbish, he orders his slaves to build statues of him, and kills any who step out of line; even questioning him is enough reason to be killed as he stabs one of the slaves in the face when he expresses concern over his brethren's health and well-being. He hides his conjoined brother Pollux under his tunic cloth. Castor wields a staff that splits into a sword and club, which he can use with great efficiency. He can use the Amulet of Uroborus to teleport himself, manipulate time, levitate objects, fly, slow down time in a given area, shoot energy blasts that can decay objects, restore objects to their completed states, and surround himself in a barrier of the Amulet's energy. Of the two brothers, he is the strongest. Pollux Considered the divine half of the Gemini twins, though he appears as the shriveled conjoined brother, Pollux is a powerful sorcerer, and able to hold his own without Castor until Kratos brutally severs him from his brother. Pollux is curious about what happens around him outside of his cover. Pollux can fly, levitate Castor's weapons, teleport, slow down time over a certain area, and encase himself in a magical barrier while decaying the ground around him. He is weaker than his brother since he cannot physically use weapons, but he doesn’t have a choice. Videos Pollux and Castor Boss Fight on YouTube Gallery Pollux close up.JPG 8454204542_44550ee1a4_c-620x.jpg King Pollux.JPG Finish the saimese twin.JPG Kratos vs Mysterious warrior.JPG PolluxandCastor-god-of-war-ascension01-KatonCallaway.jpg|Rejuvenated PolluxandCastor-god-of-war-ascension02-KatonCallaway.jpg|Old PolluxandCastor-god-of-war-ascension04-KatonCallaway.jpg|T-model Poluxecastor.PNG Castor and Pollux Early Concept art.JPG|Early concepts Castor and Pollux with minions.JPG Giant Castor and Pollux concept.JPG Castor and Pollux Concept art 2.JPG Castor and Pollux Early Concept art 2.JPG T-Model Castor and Pollux early concept.JPG Pollux Castor.jpg Trivia *By defeating Pollux, the trophy 'Quaid!!!' is unlocked. **The trophy, 'Quaid!!!', is a reference to the movie "Total Recall". A mutant with a small man growing on his side repeatedly calls Schwarzenegger's character 'Douglas Quaid'. The mutant rebel leader and his conjoined twin Kuato closely resembles Castor and Pollux. The demo for the game came along with the Total Recall (remake) disc. *Castor and Pollux are featured again in the multiplayer version of The Oracle's Chamber. *Chronologically, they are first boss of the series, as they are fought a couple weeks before Aegaeon. *Pollux and Castor was the name of twin brothers in the video game Spartan: Total Warrior, which shares many a similarity with the first game in the series. *Before being killed by Kratos, Castor stated that if he fails, "they will torture them". This indicates that The Furies tasked them to either not let Kratos reach the Oracle of Delphi or keep the blind Oracle imprisoned due to her, along with her lover Orkos, attempting to alert Zeus of the Furies' plot. *Castor appears to be around 8'8" when compared to Kratos, which is very tall. Pollux, although smaller than Castor, still appears to be a towering 7'4". *If looked closely during the fight, it can be seen that they turn back into their original ages every time Kratos strikes them. *Strangely, in the mythology Castor dies and is resurrected by Pollux, who made a deal with Zeus to share his immortality. However, in the game, it appears that Pollux died and was fused to Castor due to his appearance. A potential yet cruel idea can be that Castor did die and, when Pollux bargained for his life, Zeus conjoined the two as a form of literal wish fulfillment. This would explain how Pollux was able to survive the fall while Castor couldn't. de:Castor und Pollux Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:God of War: Ascension Category:Demigods Category:Multiplayer Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Greek Mythology Category:Slave Owner